Smile Pretty For The World
by AlwaysTheNegativeOptimist
Summary: Axiell's crazed lover places him under a horrible jutsu that lands him in the hands of one Uchiha Sasuke. Now with horny ninjas, obsessive Orochimaru, and psycho Akatsuki members after them they have to learn to help each other. Too bad Naruto still..-


**_Summary:_** Axiell's crazed lover places him under a horrible jutsu that lands him in the hands of one Uchiha Sasuke. Now with horny ninjas, obsessive Orochimaru, and psycho Akatsuki members after them they have to learn to help each other. Too bad Naruto still wants Sasuke back at all costs. How will the pair survive the completely insane world?? With a smile of course. And maybe a little bloodshed. Mpreg. Yaoi. You have been warned!!!!! If you didn't read this it's your fault!!!! Haha! =)

**ONE MORE TIME!! THIS IS YAOI!! BOYxBOY!!! GAY SEX!!! MxM!!! SLASH!!! TWO GUYS ALL OVER EACH OTHER HAVING EXPLICIT SEX!!!!!! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!!!! WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own everything else. Plus if Naruto was mine then there would be so much yaoi that they'd have to censor the entire series!!

=D

OcxOc

SasuxOC

Those are the pairings so far.

-----------------------------

Kai wraps his arms tightly around Axiell's slim waist, pulling him down and onto the bed. He smirks as the other male squirms uncomfortably. "Shhh, it's alright."

"I'm not sure Kai. It's too risky, what if lord Orochimaru or Kabuto finds out." Axiell whispers back as if the two could waltz in at any moment. He wraps his arms around Kai's neck, pressing their foreheads together. Sighing softly, he changes the subject. "You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" he asks softly, eyes cast down to the sheets around them.

The Niriwa's smirk wavers as he looks down at his small lover, not really sure about what to say. He takes the other by the chin, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a deep heated kiss. He needed Axiell for his plan. It wouldn't work properly if he had an unwilling participant. Getting the Haikengan was the first thing on his to do list. He just didn't know another way besides impregnating the teen using an artificial womb jutsu or simply gouging out his eyes. Axiell was his distraction at the moment; he had to find a way to leave Orochimaru without drawing too much suspicion to his actions.

Axiell returns the kiss with a needy overwhelming one of his own. He didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to stay wrapped up in the Niriwa's arms forever, if possible, but he was worried. Nothing good would ever come out of it, but he just couldn't help himself. He had told the Niriwa his feelings for him but the other didn't seem to care so he brushed it off, hoping the feeling would fade in time, but it hadn't instead it increased making him more vulnerable.

Kai turns them over so he is lying over Axiell, straddling his waist. He slowly licks the other boy's neck, removing his shirt as he does so. The only break contact for a few seconds as Kai also pulls off his own shirt. He immediately attacks the boy's chest, sucking and nipping any where he can, causing a small stream of moans and hums from Axiell.

His hands roam the boy's body freely, not wanting to miss a spot. They had done this many times before but each time it felt more and more wonderful. He pressed his palm against the fabric over the boy's erection, slowly massaging it. He didn't know why but he couldn't get enough, he wanted more.

Axiell gasps as Kai rubs against his erection, closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his fingers around the blonde hair. He whimpers quietly as the other male moves away from his erection and begins removing his pants. At the moment he didn't care about the clothes all he wanted was for the Niriwa to touch him. He squirms free from his pants and boxers, blushing like crazy at Kai's intense stare.

The Niriwa continues to stare as an idea occurs to him; he removes the rest of his own clothes. He climbs back on the bed, but sits against the headboard, pulling the confused Axiell into his lap. "We're going to try something new today." he says smirking as he once again begins raining kisses and bites on the other boy, his palm massaging the other's erection.

Axiell blinks away his confusion as he moans, arching further into the simple touches. He closes his eyes just as Kai's fingers lightly pass over his entrance. He gasps as he feels a cold substance followed by Kai's warm touch. He leans against the other, gripping his shoulders tightly, as Kai slowly begins to stretch him out. He gasps, biting his bottom lip lightly to hold in his moans.

Kai smirks to him self watching the boy in his lap go through pure pleasure. After stretching him out, he enters him in a painfully slow way, causing Axiell to almost cry. He waits until he is fully inside the other boy, he grips Axiell's hips roughly and begins guiding the boy on him up and down slowly, before Axiell does it himself.

The pale boy cries out, throwing his head back in pleasure as the thrusts get harder and faster. He tilts his head against Kai's shoulder, closing his eyes tightly before they go wide in horror. He looks up the meet the apathetic eyes of the Niriwa, causing an unfamiliar pain in his chest. His body shakes lightly at the sudden halt of movement, the blonde boy still inside of him. He closes his eyes as a few tears streak his cheeks from the pain and tension in his body. Glancing down he notices an eight pronged seal swirling uncontrollably under Kai's fingers, against the center of his abdomen. A scream of pain escapes him as his chest tightens immensely, cutting off his air supply for a few moments. Gasping and panting he returns his gaze to the now amused onyx eyes.

Leaning forward again, the blonde male continues the small thrusts and movements, making Axiell moan in pleasure. Smirking again he turns them over onto the bed, still inside the smaller male and thrusts harder. After a few more hard thrusts into the shaking boy he is blasted with the pure brilliant light of release, Axiell joining him soon after.

Panting Axiell lies limply on the soft sheets, his body trembling in pain. Wrapping his arms lazily around himself he groans loudly. "D-damn K-Kai, w-what'd you d-do t-to me!" He cries as another wave of massive pain erupts in his lower abdomen. Finding it hard to catch his breath he rolls onto his side, wishing the pain away. "A-ah, h-hurts s-so m-much!" he pants, the pain and activates of the day wearing him out quickly. "K-Kai, stop the pain!" he cries, reaching out and clinging tightly to the blonde's arm. "It hurts so badly!"

Narrowing his eyes he places a hand to the seal, focusing his chakra, searching for the cause of the younger male's pain. Finding three different directions of chakra flow in Axiell's body, he frowns and quickly dresses the boy. Hurriedly he picks him off the bed, carrying him as far from the base as he can get. An odd panic fills his head as he races through the trees, hoping not to be spotted by one of Orochimaru's followers. Glancing every down every now and then he notices Axiell is unconscious and getting worse by the second. Stopping at the closest town he lays the onyx haired boy against a tree, leaving him for someone else to find and care for. Regret for his poor planning takes over his brain, telling him how he should have gone about things differently, instead of the way they went. Shrugging off the panic and regret he can't help but smirk. His plan might not have worked that time, but still had many different opportunities to become stronger and Axiell's disappearance was going to be enough to cover his own perfectly. All and all he felt that the younger male had served his purpose well, but it was a shame to have seen him dying in such a way.

------------------------------------------------------XXX----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stops just outside of Iwagakure, sensing a strange chakra only a couple of meters away. Clutching his kitana, he narrows his eyes, preparing for some sort of attack. Feeling the chakra rise rapidly then fall to almost nonexistence makes him curious. Walking calmly towards the compulsive charka he notices someone lying against a tree only a few feet away. Quickening his pace slightly he stops and stares evenly down at the unconscious male. Slowly he takes in the onyx hair with bright red streaks, that made it look like it was bleeding uncontrollably, ending a couple of inches bellow his chin, followed by the sickly pale, but fair, skin. Narrowing his eyes in displeasure he notices the familiar yukata of Orochimaru's followers, one he himself still wears. A sudden spike in the boy's chakra catches his attention; using his Sharingan he thoroughly examines him, taking note of the three complicated chakra lines. "That can't be possible." The Uchiha curses loudly to himself, unsure of what to make of the boy's current situation. Settling for helping the boy live he focuses some of his chakra in his fingers and begins the uneasy task of detangling the lines. After a few short minutes the boy's heartbeat and chakra control regulate. Heaving an annoyed sigh, he picks the male up bridal style and makes his way towards his small base camp a few miles away, determined to figure out how the pale boy got to be in such a state.

An hour passes before they arrive at the base's disclosed location. Making his way into a pretty good sized cave surrounded by thick underbrush and covered by vines and other plant life. Placing the slim male onto a carefully place pile of leaves and soft vines. Moving to stand he stops, glancing down at a pale hand wrapped tightly in the white fabric of his yukata. Frowning he narrows his eyes and forcefully removes the objecting hand. Turning he leaves the male to find a meal and supplies for fire, not once glancing back.

Axiell moans in discomfort, turning off his back and onto his stomach, immediately regretting it and flipping back over. Wrapping his arms around his mid-section he groans loudly. Sitting up off the odd assortment of leaves and vines, he glances around. A loud rumbling echoes through the cave, causing the male to blush in embarrassment. Blinking, he finally realizes his current situation. Looking down at himself he narrows his eyes in suspicion, trying to figure out what had happened. A feeling of hurt begins to pool in his stomach, leaving him feeling used and vulnerable. Leaning forward he rests his forehead against the soft dirt, arms still wrapped around his abdomen. Letting out a small sigh he stares evenly at the dark red dirt in thought. Narrowing his eyes he finally notices soft foot steps coming toward him. Refusing to move from his crouched state, he listens to the steps stop just a few inches from his head.

Sasuke frowns, staring down at the onyx head. Clearing his throat in annoyance, he watches the male raise his head locking his Sharingan with the other's crystal eyes. Dropping a small paper sack in front of the male, he turns and walks towards the opposite side of the cave, taking a seat on a large rock and watches the other intently.

Axiell stares at the sack, straightening himself. Picking up the sack he opens it and glances down at its contents. Looking back at the apathetic raven he takes in his rugged appearance. Turning back to the small lunch brought to him. "Thank you…" he mumbles quietly, as he pulls an onigiri from the sack and takes a small bite. Eating silently he glances at the raven every now and then.

Sasuke continues to watch him in silence, suspicious about his sudden recovery from the earlier incident. "What's your name?" he calls a few minutes later.

Axiell turns to the raven with a raised eyebrow. "Axiell Haizura. You're Uchiha Sasuke." he says, lowering the second onigiri from his mouth and staring evenly at the other. "Orochimaru never stops talking about you."

Sasuke smirks darkly, narrowing his Sharingan eyes at the cautious boy. "Oh, really now?"

Axiell nods slowly, taking another bite from the onigiri. "He has been searching for you vigorously. Everyone is becoming very anxious and annoyed because of your disappearance. He's been killing everyone off three at a time because no one can compare to you. Those lucky enough to be left alive have to go through endless training. He's getting desperate."

"What about you? Why aren't you dead?" is the raven's apathetic response.

Axiell freezes, staring at the Uchiha in an indescribable way, before turning his stare to the onigiri in his hand. "Unlike you, I am the only survivor of my clan, I killed them. I joined Orochimaru a few months ago, a couple of weeks after your disappearance. The Haikengan, my family's blood line trait, is the only thing keeping me in Orochimaru's good graces, but now that I'm not there he'll go after anyone he can get his hands on. I'm quiet sure the first one he'll go for is the Kyuubi, he's been secretly visiting the leaf village more frequently then usual." the onyx haired male says, poking the onigiri in thought, before setting it back into the paper sack.

Sasuke narrows his eyes in anger at the ease in the male's voice as he speaks about murdering his own clan. A flash of rage hits him like a boulder, standing he stalks over to Axiell, taking him by the yukata and yanking him roughly to his feet. "You killed your family? Why would you do something like that?" he screams in anger.

Axiell's eyes widen slightly, grasping Sasuke's wrists tightly, trying to pull away. "That's none of your business. What I did to my clan has nothing to do with you! You would never understand!" he yells back, the raven punches him in the chest and into the cave wall.

"You're right! I would never understand why someone would kill all those that cared about them! Their family!" he screams, dropping the panting teen.

Axiell staggers slightly, using the wall to balance himself. A small smirk crosses his pale features, making him look unearthly and vial. "Heh, cared? No one cared about me. It was always 'Look there goes poor Irasue, such a nice man. It's a shame he has such a worthless son.' or 'There goes the demon that murdered Marina.' Everyone hated me! They always looked down on me like I was some kind of monster. My father didn't even want me; to him I was the freak child that killed his wife! They were all worthless, every last one of them. Their lives had no value what so ever!" he laughs, hurt and betrayal apparent in his crystal eyes. "When I was ten my father died of a mysterious illness. Of course everyone blamed me; my only chance to escape the hell hole I was born into was to destroy it. You know what I enjoyed it? Only two days later my whole clan was dead. It was oh so tragic. The suchikage was enraged, he sent tons of Special Forces ninja after me, but I was long gone by then. Before you know it I was wanted in over thirty different countries. Afterwards is when I joined Orochimaru. You see Uchiha; there is more to life then love, friendship, and happiness. There are much darker things, but I bet you learned all that from your brother haven't you? Your still too weak to defeat him though." the onyx male grimaces as the angered Uchiha punches him again, this time in the side of the head, sending him directly to the ground. Clenching his fists he pushes himself off the ground and into a slightly crouched position, staring murderously at the enraged raven.

"Don't talk about him." Sasuke growls, trying to calm himself. A small smirk crosses the male's face again, making the already angry Uchiha go into a fit of blind rage. Sending the onyx haired boy to the ground again he begins punching and kicking him repeatedly. After a few long minutes of pounding the smaller male into the ground does his anger pass. Stepping away from the still smirking boy, he scowls and turns away.

Axiell slowly sits up, ignoring the screaming pain his limbs and lower abdomen. "What? Done already?" he asks, lazily spitting blood. Pushing himself off the ground, he begins brushing away the dirt chunking on his clothes. "You got me all dirty." he frowns, a small pulsing pain pooling in his lower abdomen. Flinching, he gingerly brushes his fingers over the cloth in thought. Looking back up at the now calmer male he can't help but notice the slightest hints of hurt in his eyes. Blinking he moves to take a step towards him, only to freeze in place. A million shockwaves of hot white pain fill his insides, taking over his mind. Screaming, he collapses with his arms wrapped tightly around his trembling body.

Sasuke jumps slightly at the abrupt scream, turning wide eyes to the younger male. Stepping forward, he kneels before him, touching his shoulder. Only to recoil, the teen screaming in pain from the touch. He replaces his hand on his shoulder, the other one on his knee. "Uncoil." he demands in frustration when the male doesn't move. Forcing him to uncoil, he lays him onto his back. "Move your arms." he yells over the boy's screams, activating his Sharingan. "Move your arms, now!" he yells again, narrowing his eyes and focusing on the tangled chakra lines that begin to appear as the male removes his arms from his mid-section. Cursing he releases the male's knee and slowly begins working the different lines with his own chakra. Noticing a few missing chakra links he begins the painful process of reconnecting them, then sealing each line in certain places where they cannot be tangled. Finally after several minutes the boy's screaming halts into soft whimpers. Feeding some chakra into the drained male, he stares down at him patiently waiting for his heart beat to regulate.

Axiell groans, opening his eyes slightly. Tears begin to fall freely from his crystal eyes, fear clearly visible. Clutching his yukata tightly, he whimpers. Turning onto his side, facing away from the Uchiha, he coils into himself. Closing his eyes tightly, he begins sobbing quietly into himself, his body shuddering with each whimper.

Sasuke stares evenly at the crying male turned away from him, listening to the soft sobs. The male was completely different from how he was only minutes ago. Something inside had broken, making him vulnerable and weak. Standing he leaves the cave, not once turning back to the sobbing male.

-------------------------------------------------------XXX------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke returns to the cave a few hours later, only to find it empty. Sighing he narrows his eyes and leaves the cave, half in search of Axiell and half out of habit. Scanning the surrounding area with his Sharingan he scowls, barely sensing the onyx haired male. Taking off to his left at a startlingly fast speed, he mentally reminds himself to never leave the boy alone again. Running deeper into the thick forest, he finally comes across the younger male. Stopping only a few meters away, he freezes in mid-motion. Slowly he takes in the large pool of crystal blue water, the moon and stars reflecting off of its surface lazily. Surprised that he hadn't known of the small oasis, he stalks forward silently. Watching the water closely as it ripples, his eyes move along the surface, catching site of the pale teen, standing slightly off to the side of the water's edge, waist deep in the clear blue pool. Stopping again he watches the male's back, seeing the boy's arms move up and down along his abdomen as if in concentration. On the water's edge, just a few feet from where Axiell is standing is his now clean folded yukata. Shaking his head at Axiell's lack of awareness, he continues forward. "There you are." he says coolly, startling the boy out of his thoughts.

Axiell's crystal eyes widen as he whips around in the water to face the Uchiha's cold stare. Growling he looks away and begins bluntly ignoring the raven. Running delicate fingers over the many bruises and cuts on his arms. He winces and licks away the blood from some of the deeper wounds.

Sasuke eyes follow the elegant fingers as they brush over the pale skin. He watches as the arms fall back to the male's sides lazily. His dark eyes lock with the crystal one's of the other male.

They stare at one another in silence, neither making a move nor blinking. After another short moment of silence, Axiell looks away. Feeling an odd triumph over the male, Sasuke looks him over. His dark eyes stop at the deep red seal imprinted on the male's torso. Wadding up to him, into the water, he presses his fingers against the prongs. "Who placed this on you?" he asks gently tracing his fingers along the odd marks.

Axiell looks up at him with wide crystal eyes, hurt apparent in the irises. "M-my….K-I don't know." he says, looking away in shame.

"Yes you do. Who put this on you? I want a name." Sasuke says his voice hardening but his touches ever so light.

"Kai Niriwa, Suigetsu's new partner." he mutters quickly, stepping away from the Uchiha's touch.

"Niriwa? Never heard of him. Who ever he is, he's an asshole. The seal that he put on you is an eight pronged seal. Most couples use this jutsu as an artificial womb for those who can not have children naturally. Such as males. The only thing he didn't count on was that your chakra lines would tangle and slowly eat away at your body. So he left you outside of the closest village for someone to find, either dead or getting there. I don't think he planned things out very well. Luckily for you I found you in time. You were on the brink of death." he says, analyzing the onyx haired male closely.

Axiell stares at the calm water, eyes wide with the news of his condition. "Artificial womb? Does that mean I'm…?" unable to finish the question he begins to cry silently.

Sasuke shakes his head lightly, knowing Axiell isn't watching him replies with a soft. "No, for that you would have had to have intercourse after the womb was created, but seeing as how he panicked when you became unstable and left you for dead means that you are child free. Although you will have to forget about any kind of sexual activity until we find a way to remove the seal."

Nodding slowly he wipes away his stray tears, looking up at him gratefully. Opening his mouth to thank the raven, he's stopped when the Uchiha raises a hand.

"Don't thank me. I've only done what anyone else would have done. Come on, I sense someone coming. Hurry and get dressed." he says, looking around the surrounding trees for some kind of trap or ambush. Wadding silently out of the water with Axiell beside him he grabs the other's cloths and hands it to him. "Hurry up." he hisses, gripping the hilt of his katana, preparing for an attack. "The eight prong seal has a special ability, it attracts attention to it. You'll be hunted, like predators to a fresh kill. The seal triggers a pheromone in people's bodies, making them excited. If your not careful you could be raped or worse." the Uchiha says, standing beside him protectively as he gets dressed.

Axiell ties his yukata gingerly around himself, being care about the bruises and cuts. A sudden fear of people taking over his mind at what Sasuke says. Closing his eyes tightly he activates his Haikengan. Slowly a third eyes on his forehead begins to open, scanning the surrounding area at a fast speed. "Kai." he breaths, his Haikengan deactivates, leaving the onyx haired boy with wide fearful eyes. "I-it's Kai!" he gasps, unconsciously clutching the Uchiha's yukata.

Sasuke scowls in displeasure as a blonde steps out of the thick forestry with a cocky smile.

"Axiell, my lovely, there you are. I've been searching for you all over." he says, waving his arm in emphasis. "Come here, Lord Orochimaru is waiting. He is very upset." Taking a few steps forward, he stops as Sasuke draws his sword. "My my, well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. Trying to replace me already love?" he raises an eyebrow, also drawing his kitana. "How shameful that you have to be a dirty whore, but don't worry, I'll always love you." he growls icily.

Axiell takes a step back out of shock and fear, shaking his head repeatedly.

--------------------------

Thank you for reading!

I'll update soon!

I hope!

=]

PLZ Read & Review. It's really depressing not getting any reviews from people... it makes me feel all lonely and stuff.... 0__o.... gawd i need a life! =D


End file.
